


Silk Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alva was/is/not his girlfriend anymore :), Attempt at Humor, Eventually gonna rate this E, Fluff, Increasingly Verbose, Jesper is a useless twink, M/M, Pining, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, but they did date/are dating/not dating anymore because Jesper isn't straight, but you'll never know when, probably some angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesper becomes painfully aware that he's caught a crippling case of Feelings™ for Klaus and devolves into a mess because of it. Also known as Jesper Is Kinky and Klaus Kinda Ain't.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Silk Sheets

Despite it all - despite his new attitude on his place of residence, despite how much he loved seeing the children of Smeerensburg crack a smile for once, despite his girlfriend (what a weird concept!) - Jesper still longed for his silk sheets. His silk sheets that he never got into detail about, and for good reason! It was like every time he closed his eyes for the briefest moment he saw himself suspended above the ground, forced into the most embarrassing pose imaginable, every part of himself exposed and hypersensitive to a feather’s touch- Ah, it sent shivers down his spine. He sometimes thanked his trousers for being so outlandishly baggy. 

Yes, elitists from his neck of the woods were some of the privileged few who got to experience the local domination community. Something about having all you could ask for and willingly giving up your incredible amount of control to a faceless someone-or-other. The doms and dominatrixes were paid lavishly just to undermine every bit of the elite’s authority! What a cushy job, Jesper thought. If only he could’ve gotten drafted into that instead of grinding away as a postman - No, wait, he wasn’t supposed to have those thoughts anymore. He enjoyed Smeerensburg as much as the next sucker, but the cushiness of kicking people around for a living was alluring; if not the perfect job. He could never muster the confidence for something like that though. His brain outlined a scene of him attempting to tower over one of the privileged few - many of which who were physically massive individuals - and he soon recognized just how scrawny he’d look. Not that he wasn’t tall, he just couldn’t pull off the looming-behemoth look like Klaus could.

Ah, Klaus. Jesper sloughed a few unfinished toys to the side of the desk so he could rest his head in his hands as he contemplated his situation. It was barely a week post-Christmas, and he’d already spent more time around the immense man than ever before. So much more time to compare his own pitifully slight frame to this incredible feat of human strength, though at this rate he was genuinely considering the more nonhuman possibilities. He was always so heavily dressed in such loose clothing, maybe he’d been hiding a pair of hooves this whole time. Maybe he was some kind of satyr-demon, something that had subconsciously seduced him into adoration over time.

Damn him. 

Jesper groaned into his palms. Of course he’d develop feelings for him, who wouldn’t have? He could bring it up with Alva. Surely she had similar feelings. How could you exist around such a figure and not? He just wanted to stick his face in that beard and...He hadn’t thought for long enough to know what would come next. Maybe just breathe in whatever it smelled like.

“Jesper?” Speak of the devil.

“HAAaaaeyyy! Hello, Klaus! Didn’t...Didn’t see you there. What, er - What’s going on, you…?” Jesper kicked himself under the desk.

“You’ve been staring off into space again. Something the matter?” Genuine concern, his only weakness! Klaus’ eyebrows were furrowed in that expression that made his knees jelly. 

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine, Klaus, I’m simply -” Jesper fumbled around for an excuse that didn’t involve outing himself as a hopeless romantic after Klaus’ heart. “Sitting.” Great job, idiot!

“M-hm.” Klaus rumbled. “If there’s anything you need, feel free to ask, I’m just over here-”

“Yep! I know precisely where you’re sitting, trust me!”

“Right.”

A pause that turned the air around Jesper into lava had his panic sensors going off frantically in his own head. “Is it incredibly hot in here? It’s incredibly warm in this room right now! I’m going to go bury my head in the snow, excuse me very much.” 

He made a beeline for the exit, trying not to hear Klaus’ concerned voice calling after him. Something about the room being too cold not to wear three layers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the length of this chapter, and I promise I'm not always as verbose as I am when writing at 10pm. Stay tuned for updates, I think! Also, leave a comment! I haven't published fanfiction since the dark ages!


End file.
